The present invention is a caution flag for water sports safety. When a person participating in a water sport such as, but not limited to, water skiing or tubing falls into the water, the boat is required to fly an orange, 12-inch-by-12-inch caution flag to warn other boats in the area of the presence of a person in the water. The only safety flag currently available is a manually operated flag. In typical use of this currently known flag, one person on the boat is assigned the duty of holding the flag until the person skiing or tubing falls into the water when the person holding the flag raises the flag into the air. Or else, someone on the boat must find the flag after the person skiing or tubing has already fallen into the water and then lifts flag into the air. This requirement can sometimes be a nuisance to abide by; however, it is definitely an important requirement for the safety of the skiers and other people participating in water sports.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing an automatic caution flag that can be attached to a boat.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.